


Force of Gold

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: NJ is so soft and sweet, and obviously need to be taught a lesson, but he is also tired of your bullshit, but that doesn't mean he still wasn't trained to the fullest, but will let him do his thing, caliber is ready to back him the fuck up, doesn't mean he doesn't know how to fight, especially other brothers, he would rather not fight at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: NJ and Caliber just want to have a nice night out, but have to deal with a rude interruption.





	Force of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This is thanks to [this quote ](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/167836862284/just-because-you-are-soft-doesnt-mean-you-are-not) and a conversation with [Jesse. ](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/)  
> Caliber belongs to Jesse <3

NJ and Caliber were enjoying their drinks at the bar, actually able to relax and chat. Naturally someone had to go and ruin it

“What is a strong, pretty thing like you doing with this _laandur_ pilot.”

“Fuck off, _chakaaryc_.” Caliber didn’t even bother turning to face him.

“Look at me, while I’m talking to you.”

“I’d rather not. You probably look as bad as you sound.”

“Hey, just, leave us alone, alright? We just want to have a good night out, and you aren’t part of that equation.” NJ cut in.

“Wasn’t talkin’ to you. Damn pilots, all high and mighty, safe from all the _real_ fighting.”

Caliber looked at NJ over her glass, “You want me to?”

“Nah, it’s alright. I got it.” NJ replied as he got up to face the overly friendly asshole.

“I’ll order you another drink for after. I’ll make sure it’s one with the little umbrella in it, so we can braid it in your hair later.”

NJ winked at her as he walked by.

His opponent already had his hands up, and circling around him, ready for the fight. NJ quickly pulled his long dirty blonde hair back into a tail as he followed his movements.

The guy took a swing, but he was way too slow, NJ ducked under it easily, moving to the other side of their impromptu circle. They were starting to gather a crowd.

He growled as he turned to face NJ, swinging wide again. NJ ducking opposite, moving back to the other side of the circle.

The third swing, NJ ducked but rather than moving around, he got in close, and used the inside wedge of his hand to strike hard at his throat. When the guy stumbled backwards, trying to suck in air through his damaged windpipe, NJ kicked out his knee, causing it to fall out from under him. Which gave NJ perfect access to knee him in the face, sending him flat on his back, still wheezing.

The crowd parted for NJ as he walked back to Caliber, shaking his hair out. He heard at least one awed whisper of “Fuckin’ pilots man.”  

Caliber handed him his drink as he sat down, smile on her face. “Well done, Jay’ika.”

“Thanks, Sargent Rau taught us that one. When you are smaller than the majority of your opponents, you need to be able to take them out fast.”

“Well, it worked beautifully. Not to mention it gave us some much needed space.” Caliber pointed to the wide berth everyone was giving their table.

“Good, now we can drink in peace. Oh! They gave me two umbrellas! Now I can braid one in your hair too. We can match.’

Caliber smiled fondly at NJ, always amazed at how many sides there were to him. Most people only saw that soft, sweet exterior, but there was so much more underneath. A force to be reckoned with. She was glad to be able to call him friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a  
> laandur - delicate, fragile (sometimes an insult - weak, pathetic)  
> chakaaryc - rotten, low-life, - generic adjective to describe an undesirable person of dubious ethics


End file.
